


You Were Always Mine

by NicoNico



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue and Lance have the best connection lbr, Brainwashing, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Langst, M/M, obsessive lotor, possibly dark!lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoNico/pseuds/NicoNico
Summary: "Each exhale made him feel too light, and no matter how much he tried to keep everything in it would escape between his lips. It seemed no matter what, everything that was his would only leave him. Why wasn’t he allowed to keep the things he loved. "





	You Were Always Mine

Lance supposed that melding with his lion was something akin to the feeling of death. Each breath a cacophony of feelings down his lungs. And cold, far colder than anything Lance thought he could handle. The air becoming thicker and thicker until it filled his lungs with only the pureness of clear water. Although the heaviness in his lungs brought him pain it wasn’t what shaped his connection to death.  It was the feeling of breathing out that brought tears down his face. The feeling of wrong, wrong emptiness that should not exist in his lungs and heart as the air left his body like a fleeting lover. Each exhale made him feel too light, and no matter how much he tried to keep everything in it would escape between his lips. It seemed no matter what, everything that was his would only leave him. Why wasn’t he allowed to keep the things he loved. First, the beautiful seas of Earth which were followed by his family. Then the new family he made, not by blood but through bond. He was supposed to protect them but how could he do that _here_ , trapped in the mind of his lion as each breath becoming more like drowning. He promised Keith, he told him that he would be fine, but the reality was he knew those words were lies as soon as they escaped his lips.

He was an abomination of false grandeur sprinkled with insincere cheer. Maybe that was why Blue had chosen him, because she knew he would be accepting of anything since he didn’t care for himself.

“My paladin, you know that this is not true” Blue whispered to him.

Lance could feel himself gripping the controls tighter. “I just don’t get…” his words were cut off as Blue took the reigns. Blue knew that this was the only way to keep her paladin safe as the ship pulled them in. She let the water fill Lance’s lungs and watched as it made its home inside like it had always belonged there. Like Lance always belonged to her. And finally, for once, there was silence.

The halls were dark, only the heavy breathing of the people across the room could be heard. It was evident that people were worried of their emperor’s wrath. The man sat regal on his throne, gaze icy as he stared at the man beneath him.

“And what paladin have you obtained for me again?” his voice was smooth, an almost calming tone that made you want to confess anything. But the soldier knew better, while Zarkon was burning fury, Lotor was patient and lethal.

“The blue one, my lord.” He refused to look up, the silence from the other end was already a bad sign.

“And what paladin were you instructed to obtain?”

“The r-red.” He said.

The silence was broken as the room was filled with the sound of Lotor’s shoes against the tiles. The sound of him walking towards his soldier only exaggerated by the large hall. Lotor always thought that word had a nice ring to it. _His._ Lotor gripped the man by his chin so their eyes met. He stroked his thumb below his eye in a soothing motion, silently enjoying the way the man twitched. When he was a child he expected the other Galra to share in his smooth skin but it was coarse, even now he could not get use to the feel underneath his fingertips. “And you know what we do to failures correct?” Lotor pushed his thumb deep into his eye socket, feeling the rush of blood against his thumb.

His teeth were sore. He wanted more. A primitive part of him wanted to tear away at flesh and watch as his prey bleed and submitted to him. The man’s scream was filling the room and the surrounding Galra did their best to hide their fear. Lotor didn’t hear a thing, he could only think about the loss of a great soldier. One that the red paladin would make. They weren’t so different after all, half Galra scum should stick together but now he’s left with a bunch of scraps. _The blue paladin._

Lotor could still remember the old blue paladin. Sara. How oblivious she had been but did it ever bring out a passion in Lotor. Her look of betrayal as she watched his father impale Alfor. He only wished that he had finished her off himself but she had run far away with Blue. A pity, she had a chance to stay with the rest of them, if only she had chosen her Galra heritage over the pitiful bonds that held Voltron together.

“That is enough Lotor.” Haggar’s voice brought him out of his daze. The man below him had fallen unconscious. _Weak_. Lotor thought. He turned towards Haggar with a slight grin and rubbed the blood on the man’s shirt.

“Well, I suppose one paladin is better than none, even though he is the wrong one. What can you tell me about this one?” He sat down once again on his throne, right leg resting on top of his left. “Amaze me.”

“My lord, that raises an issue. The blue paladin has never been seen without his helmet. Any records of him are muted by the mere distance he fights at. He takes upon a position as their sniper.” She produces an image of Lance crouched down miles away from the battle taking out one Galra at a time. “We know very little about him compared to the others.”

That perked Lotor’s interest. There was barely anything that the druids did not know. How had this boy escaped their reach? “Hmm, bring him to me.” Lotor commanded.

Silence once again filled the room. “There won’t be a problem with that. Correct?”

“My lord, the lion proves to be a barrier in getting the paladin. Our druids are doing the best they can to release the barrier but it stays strong. They seem to have melded together. The lion is using its paladin’s energy to keep the barrier up as it places them into a deep sleep.”

Lotor could feel his teeth ache again. Interesting. So very interesting. He stood and in a flash he arrived at the exit of the room. “You have perked my interest, tell that soldier when he wakes that he has managed to escape the gladiator ring. But just barely.”

Lotor opened the grand doors and exited the room, his cape flowing behind him as he walked. When the doors closed with a bang everyone let out a deep breath. Unlike Haggar they hadn’t had an inkling of what changes would occur when Lotor took the throne. Lotor was ruthless and there was no room for failure. The little Galra half-bred child was no more and in his place was a cold blooded strategist. Despite their fear they could only grin at what’s to come. The Galra empire shall once again rise.

“Lance!” Keith screamed as the beam took away Blue; took Lance away. The blood was rushing to his head. He was already rushing towards the beam to push Lance away, to trade places when Shiro halted Keith in his tracts. Black took Red in her mouth like Red was a child all while Keith screamed.

 “Shiro let me go! I got to, I have to get to Lance. Please!”

Shiro didn’t say anything as they all flew towards the Castle. Even Hunk and Pidge tried their best to hide their whimpers. They had just lost Lance. Sure, they knew they were fighting a war but they defeated Zarkon for god’s sake. It was just supposed to be a recon mission not a fight for their god-damn lives! They were supposed to be there for one another but they didn’t even notice Lance screaming until it was too late. Pidge refused to look away as the ship wormholed away, they burned it into their brain making sure they would never forget this. Lance was like a brother to them, an irritating one that made his way underneath their skin. Lance reminded them what it was like to love and have hope. And they let him get taken, if only they were faster in Green, if only they were smarter.

They gripped their controls tighter and Green roared in similar fury for her lost pride member. “We will bring you back Lance. I swear it.” Pidge said. The others gave their own silent agreement across the lines. Until then, they could only hope he was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Ughhhh...someone please save me from the death that is school. (Also the next season of Voltron is coming out sorta soon and I so excited!)


End file.
